1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line-management assembly, and more particularly relates to a line-management assembly that is adjustable in length based on user's needs and can be assembled and used conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
When using the electric or 3C products, a conventional line-management assembly is always used to collate and store power cords or lines of the electric or 3C products to prevent the power cords or lines from winding with each other or tripping someone. The conventional line-management assembly substantially has a pipe or a casing to store the power cords or lines.
However, the pipe or casing of the conventional line-management assembly has a specified length and size. If the length and the size of the power cord or line are longer and larger than that of the pipe or casing of the conventional line-management assembly, to buy another longer conventional line-management assembly is necessary. Furthermore, if the length of the power cord or line is shorter than that of the pipe or casing of the conventional line-management assembly, the power cord or line cannot extend throughout of the conventional line-management assembly to connect with an outlet.
Therefore, the length of the pipe or casing of the conventional line-management assembly cannot be changed or adjusted according to the user's need and this is inconvenient in use. Additionally, the conventional line-management assembly is usually placed on a table or the ground in use but cannot be held in position to cause the slide of the conventional line-management assembly.
Therefore, the present invention provides a line-management assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.